This invention relates to entertainment centers specifically relating to flat panel televisions and how the electronic devices are stored and maintained in relation to each other. This invention addresses issues which today's manufacturers are over looking or ignoring space and safety.
Int. Cl.: A47B 81/06 (20060101); A47B 81/00 (20060101); F16M 11/10 (20060101); F16M 11/02 (20060101); F16M 11/08 (20060101); F16M 13/00 (20060101); F16M 11/10 (20060101); A47B 097/00
U.S. Cl.: 248/317; 248/340; 248/343; 248/917; 312/245; 312/7.2; 52/39
Field of Search: 248/317, 342, 343, 344, 340, 59, 917, 918, 922, 923, 215, 551, 552, 553, 228, 52/39 312/7.2, 245, 248, 251